Long Awaited
by Fusiko
Summary: Tifa has stayed by Cloud's side since the beginning, keeping her feelings unsaid, just waiting for him to finally take notice. [CloudxTifa]
1. Chapter 1: Settling in Comfort

So here I am with my second fic. I decided to go with FFVII on this one. Again I don't own any of the characters nor to I claim to do so . 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's another one Cloud." Tifa said as se hung up the phone. Quickly jotting down the last of the directions she ripped the sheet of paper and folded it in half before giving it to Cloud. Having just entered the bar, he barely removed his shades only to push them back on. Silently he took the folded sheet and turned to leave again. "See you when you get back." Waving good-bye, Cloud left without a word. Tifa's bright smile still lingered in his mind as he hoped on Fenrir, taking a quick look at the directions, before setting off. Tifa sighed, shutting the door and hearing back to the bar. No one had come in today. So there wasn't much to do. She began to re-wipe the countertops once gain, just so she'd have something to do. The bar was so quiet it unnerved the girl. Usually she could hear Denzel and Marlene playing upstairs when they weren't hanging around with her. Today though, Barret came to pick Marlene up taking Denzel with him. He was still working on the oil he had found so Marlene still remained with them. It was only on days such as today he's come down to spend time with his adoptive daughter.

A smile crept on her face as she picture Barret happily spending time with the kids. Although he looked a like a harsh man, he was a big softie. Putting away the damp cloth, Tifa sighed. There was no point in continuing. The counter was already as clean as it was going to get, this being her third time wiping it. Sitting down on one of the few stools behind the counter, she looked out the small window. A lot had happened to them over the years. Everyone suffered some sort of loss. Though in the past three years it seemed most of the chaos had revolved around Cloud and Vincent. "But that's all in the past now." She was glad they were able to overcome their past. It had haunted them for so long, but now you could see them smile more freely. _That is when Vincent comes out._

She laughed to herself. It made her truly glad though to see Cloud's burden lifted. He had runaway from it all for so long. She felt extremely helpless. No matter how much she tried her best she was barely able to reach him, always a centimeter from him. Before he shouldered all the blame, he would either keep it all inside or foolishly try to fix it on his own. "Now he knows thought." She smiled. _He's not alone. He has us._

She perked up as she heard the phone ringing upstairs. Getting up she made her way up the stairs towards the phone in Cloud's room. "Strife Delivery Service. You name it we deliver it." She stopped recognizing the voice. "Vincent! Oh, hi, I wasn't expecting it to be you." She pulled out Cloud's chair and sat down, listening to him. "No, he's not here. He left a while ago." She thought a bit to herself. "No, I'm sure he has it with him." As she spoke, she spotted something at the far end of Cloud's desk. "Oh!" She picked up the cell phone recognizing it as Cloud's. "I guess he forgot it. Yeah I'll be sure to tell him to call you when he gets back." She hung the phone up, looking at the phone in her hand. "Well that's a first." She mused to herself looking around the room.

Tifa looked around the room. It wasn't as if it was the first time she had seen it. She had been in his room numerous times before, to answer the phone when Cloud was out, bring in his laundry he'd forget in the dryer. Yet every time she went in, it seemed different, although nothing about it changed appearance wise. Cloud was never one to spend countless hours decorating and arranging things. Then she figured perhaps that was more of a female thing. Though Cid was always one to make things reflect his personality. _But that's probably just on the Shera._

She smiled as she leaned forward. Cloud's room was rather simple. A bed with grey sheets, the walls were mostly bare save for the few shelves here and there as well as the board she had gotten for him so he could keep track of his deliveries. The shelves contained a few books. Cloud didn't read much really, or at least she had never seen him read. _Or maybe he doesn't have much time to._ She pondered this as her eyes wandered over to his desk. Papers were carefully aligned on one end. She imagined the drawers to were filled as well. A stack of pens, notepads and a calculator were lined up at the top. Currently his phone was there and next to it...

She smiled as her hand reached out and licked up the photo. Before Cloud's room had felt cold, empty almost. As if, no one had ever dwelled there. Unwelcoming and lonely. Over time, though the room began to change. It felt different each time. "It's warm now. Very warm." Putting the photo back, her attention turned to the door. She thought she had heard someone came in. Getting up she made her way down, hoping it wasn't her imagination but a customer. "Oh Cloud, it's you. That was fast."

"It was cancelled at the minute."

"I see." Cloud gave a short nod, removing his shade. Cloud had been thinking the entire time he was out. The smile that would refuse to erase itself from his memory. The same words of encouragement that would at times follow that smile. Even now, he would never swell much on his feelings much, a habit from how he had been before. The major difference being he knew he could always go to someone if he felt the need to. There was no longer a reason to do it all himself, to hold it in so now one would know. He especially could always count on...

"Vincent called you a little while ago." Cloud's hand reached for his pocket, expecting it to come in contact with his cell phone, but felt nothing instead. "You forgot your phone here. It's on your desk, where you left it."

"Oh."

"He said Reeve was wondering if you'd be willing to help him tomorrow." Cloud nodded heading for the stairs.

"Did he say what Reeve wanted?" Tifa shook her head.

"No, he just said to call him back. I suppose he'll tell you then." Cloud turned around, before he had taken his first step upwards.

"Hmm, alright then." Tifa smiled once again. It was that same smile he couldn't get to leave his thoughts. It bothered yet comforted him all in one. It was the type of smile you wanted to reciprocate, just as it flustered his insides. "It's rather quiet."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah. It's been rather dead today. Not a single person has come in." Cloud turned to go back up.

"You should just close for today. Take the day off." Tifa looked at the empty bar.

"I probably should. There's really no point to keep waiting." She could hear Cloud's footsteps as he headed up the stairs. Four steps and then silence. Curious she looked over, to see Cloud standing still in thought.

"Tifa?" He started not looking back at her.

"Yeah."

"You're taking the day off right."

"Might as well." He nodded to what seemed more to himself than her.

"Is Barret coming back today?" He looked back at her, noticing her placing her hand on her hip as she thought a bit.

"I don't think he will. He'll most likely come back tomorrow."

"It's going to be quiet around here." Tifa laughed as she agreed.

"It's almost lonely without these two running around." Cloud smiled as he began upwards toward his room.

"I'm going to call Vincent."

"Ok, I'm going to go close the bar." Tifa switched the sign on the window, the sound of footsteps becoming muffled above her. The day was a slow one but somehow she didn't mind anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: The End of Waiting

There was a knock on Tifa's door. Looking up from her desk, she got up, opening the it to reveal Cloud standing before her. "Cloud."

"Are you busy?" She shook her head, wondering what he wanted. "I want to show you something." He walked away heading down the stairs not saying another word. A little puzzled, Tifa shut her door behind her as she followed Cloud outside where he mounted Fenrir. Following suit, she sat behind him as he started up and rode away from the bar, and from Edge towards Midgar. Tifa wondered silently what it was he wanted to show her. The fact that they were heading towards Midgar was what confused her the most. There wasn't anything left there aside from ruins. Now it was almost entirely abandoned.

Cloud kept going until he neared the end of Midgar. Slowing down, he stopped by what appeared to be a junk pile. Now Tifa was thoroughly confused. Why would Cloud want to show her this?"

"It's over here." He said hopping off Fenrir motioning for her to follow him. Not wanting to question him, Tifa decided to just wait and see. Perhaps she was missing something, something that would make her understand more. It was rather hard to see now, the sun having set long before. None of the lights around them seemed to be working anymore. Her foot came in contact with something, causing her to lose her footing. Tripping, she felt a pair of arms hold her up. Looking up, Cloud's worried expression gazed down at her. "You alright?" She nodded, thanking him. "We're almost there."

"Ok." She said, feeling his hand slipping into hers before leading her up the pile of assorted metal beams, broken shingles and rubble. Tifa felt slight conscious of the fact that Cloud was holding her hand. For as long as she could remember, he had never held her hand. The feel of his hand in hers was odd, though it made her happy. There wasn't a time where she hadn't imagined herself holding his hand, but she had always kept those thoughts as just mere wishful thinking. Never something she had expected to become an actuality.

"Here." Cloud said bringing Tifa's thoughts to an end. She looked around, realizing they had come to the top of the pile. She remained silent, still unsure as to what it was Cloud was supposedly showing her. "Do you see it?" He asked her, breaking the silence. She felt her face getting warm, embarrassed that she couldn't.

"Not...really." He laughed, surprising her. She turned to look at him, noticing the smile he wore.

"I didn't think you did." He let go of her hand motioning for her to following him. He carefully made his way to the edge where he sat down. Following him, she cautiously made her way over and sat down beside him. He placed his arms behind him, leaning on them as he turned his gaze up towards the night sky, the smile never having left. Tifa wanted to ask him what it was she was supposed to see, but decided not to. Instead she looked up at the sky as well. That's when she remembered. Years ago, many many years ago, when they were both kids the night before Cloud had left. She gasped looking over at Cloud quickly. He didn't move, nor did he say anything. He only sat staring up at the stars smiling a little to himself. Slowly, a small smile began to form on her lips. It grew a little more as returned her gaze to the sky above them.

"I remember. The starts were shining brightly that time too." Cloud nodded sitting up, looking over at Tifa. Feeling his gaze on her, she looked over at him and smiled. He could feel his insides begin to dance. It was that same smile, the one that made him feel at peace. Turning away, he closed his eyes, enjoying the peace of the night. It wasn't long before he felt something gently lay against his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to find Tifa lying against him, her eyes closed, that smile playing on her lips. At first he wasn't sure what to do; he just sat there, rather stiffly. Then, slowly, uncertainty drifting about his limb, he brought his arm up and around her, pulling her in closer to keep her warm. Oddly it all seemed right to him. Her there with him, in his arms, nothing else seemed to matter at the moment other than the feeling of her there with him.

Tifa could feel her heart racing as she felt him move. She hadn't meant to lean against him. Somehow she felt herself moving without really thinking about it. When his arm draped around her, her heart stopped, her breath held as she let the gesture sink in. Breathing normally she felt her heart beat regulate, a calm spreading over her. She opened her eyes not wanting the moment to end for fear that it was all once again just another dream of hers. "Thank you." She spoke softly, feeling his head move to look down at her. "Thank you for keeping your promise." Cloud said nothing but kept staring at the stars. "And for staying with me." She whispered more to herself than to him. Smiling, he held her tightly, gently laying his cheek on her head.

"Always."


End file.
